xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ironwall Gnasher
Ironwall Gnashers are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are one type of Riki's biters, and can be dropped by Eryth Hilns and Hover Astas. Sources Quest reward *Makna Forest Collection, complete all categories (2 slots) Trade Two slots Enemy drops ''Note: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!'' Three slots Orluga Rufus |Area4 = High Entia Tomb |Rate4 = 8.7 |Enemy5 = Elder Gragus |Area5 = Makna Forest |Rate5 = 6.2 |Enemy6 = Suelo Orluga |Area6 = Makna Forest |Rate6 = 6.2 |Enemy7 = Lightspeed Sonid |Area7 = Eryth Sea |Rate7 = 5.9 |Enemy8 = Setor Eks |Area8 = Eryth Sea |Rate8 = 5.9 |Enemy9 = Flavel Andos |Area9 = Eryth Sea |Rate9 = 4.8 |Enemy10 = Perna Eluca |Area10 = Eryth Sea |Rate10 = 4.8 |Enemy11 = Brutal Gravar |Area11 = Makna Forest |Rate11 = 4.2 |Enemy12 = Eryth Hiln |Area12 = Eryth Sea |Rate12 = 4.2 |Enemy13 = Makna Antol |Area13 = Makna Forest |Rate13 = 4.2 |Enemy14 = Marmor Apis |Area14 = Makna Forest |Rate14 = 4.2 |Enemy15 = Turbulent Belmo |Area15 = Eryth Sea |Rate15 = 4.2 |Enemy16 = Buio Vang |Area16 = Makna Forest |Rate16 = 3.5 |Enemy17 = Clinger Antol |Area17 = Colony 9 |Rate17 = 2.5 |Enemy18 = Roguish Frengel |Area18 = Colony 9 |Rate18 = 2.5 |Enemy19 = Fool Sardi |Area19 = Makna Forest |Rate19 = 1.9 |Enemy20 = Caris Nebula |Area20 = Makna Forest |Rate20 = 1.5 |Enemy21 = Abominable Hiln |Area21 = Eryth Sea |Rate21 = 0 |Enemy22 = Ashy Orluga |Area22 = Makna Forest |Rate22 = 0 }} Two slots Hover Astas |Area7 = High Entia Tomb |Rate7 = 8.7 |Enemy8 = Nero Andos (normal) Nero Andos |Area8 = High Entia Tomb |Rate8 = 8.7 |Enemy9 = Racti Lexos |Area9 = Eryth Sea |Rate9 = 8.7 |Enemy10 = Tarifa Hode |Area10 = Eryth Sea |Rate10 = 8.1 |Enemy11 = Unine Hode |Area11 = Eryth Sea |Rate11 = 8.1 |Enemy12 = Flavel Andos |Area12 = Eryth Sea |Rate12 = 7.2 |Enemy13 = Orluga Rufus (normal) Orluga Rufus |Area13 = High Entia Tomb |Rate13 = 3.3 |Enemy14 = Clinger Antol |Area14 = Colony 9 |Rate14 = 3 |Enemy15 = Roguish Frengel |Area15 = Colony 9 |Rate15 = 3 |Enemy16 = Bono Nebula |Area16 = Eryth Sea |Rate16 = 2.5 |Enemy17 = Buono Nebula |Area17 = Eryth Sea |Rate17 = 2.5 |Enemy18 = Flabbergasted Jerome |Area18 = Eryth Sea |Rate18 = 2.5 |Enemy19 = Funeral Gozra |Area19 = Eryth Sea |Rate19 = 2.5 |Enemy20 = Palti Kromar |Area20 = Eryth Sea |Rate20 = 2.5 |Enemy21 = Peeling Kircheis |Area21 = Eryth Sea |Rate21 = 2.5 |Enemy22 = Pulse Orluga |Area22 = Eryth Sea |Rate22 = 2.5 |Enemy23 = Somati Kromar |Area23 = Eryth Sea |Rate23 = 2.5 |Enemy24 = Tocos Orluga |Area24 = Eryth Sea |Rate24 = 2.5 |Enemy25 = Abominable Hiln |Area25 = Eryth Sea |Rate25 = 0 |Enemy26 = Pillager Hode |Area26 = Eryth Sea |Rate26 = 0 }} One slot Nero Andos |Area1 = High Entia Tomb |Rate1 = 5.1 |Enemy2 = Orluga Rufus (normal) Orluga Rufus |Area2 = High Entia Tomb |Rate2 = 4.5 |Enemy3 = Calm Anzabi |Area3 = High Entia Tomb |Rate3 = 4.4 |Enemy4 = Hover Astas (normal) Hover Astas |Area4 = High Entia Tomb |Rate4 = 4.4 |Enemy5 = Azul Andos |Area5 = High Entia Tomb |Rate5 = 2.1 }} Category:Biters